


A Mission To Remember

by carryon_withoutme



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mild Blood, Mission Fic, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV) Trailers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryon_withoutme/pseuds/carryon_withoutme
Summary: Bucky and Sam go on a mission together and Sam has to save Bucky's life.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	A Mission To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> My first Marvel fic but honestly very shitty. Marvel is my favorite fandom tho so I'll probably be writing a lot more.

The mission wasn’t going so well. Zemo’s minions were chasing Sam in fighter jets as he soared through the sky, attempting to dodge the bullets. As they gained in on him, he tucked in his wings and hurtled downward, then suddenly pulling up and over the jets. He was supposed to be buying time, but it was running out. Helmut Zemo was set on trying to get rid of Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes, and with Sam taking the role of Captain America, the threat was even bigger. Sam knew that Bucky was currently trying to find Zemo, so Sam was attempting to hold off Zemo’s reinforcements so that Barnes wouldn’t have both Zemo and his minions against him. Wilson something clatter off of the back of his wings, sped up, and flew higher up into the sky, pulling out his own firearms and turning to face the jets. He took a deep breath and fired.  
~~~  
Bucky had been wandering around the area for some time now, but Zemo was still nowhere to be found. This was his and Sam’s first big mission together, and Bucky’s job was to confront Zemo himself. To be perfectly honest, Barnes was nervous. He had encountered Zemo before and it… it hadn’t gone very well. Barnes turned around to get a good look at his surroundings. He saw nothing but valleys and open land ahead of him. All of a sudden, he heard a voice coated in a thick Sokovian accent coming from behind him.  
“Ah, the Winter Soldier. So we meet again.”  
Bucky turned to face Helmut Zemo, his face stone cold. “That’s not my name.”  
Zemo smirked. “Right. Captain America, is it now? Oh wait, Rogers gave that role to that bird guy instead of his long-time best friend.”  
Bucky’s heart ached and he tried his best to show no change in emotion. “It was the best choice,” he said, grimacing.  
“Why?” Zemo prompted. “Was it because you’ll always have a weakness that Wilson doesn’t have?”  
Barnes felt terror shock throughout his body. He knew that while he was in cryofreeze in Wakanda, they had managed to get rid of any remaining Winter Soldier-esque memories or triggers, but the thought of becoming that -- monster again still shook him to the bone.   
“Тоска [Longing], ржавый [rusted], печь [furnace], рассвет [daybreak]...”  
The words felt like knives stabbing Barnes’ back one by one, but his mind still felt clear. Zemo continued, “...семнадцать [seventeen], добрые [benign], девять [nine], возвращение домой [homecoming], один [one], грузовой вагон [freight car].”  
Bucky knew that he had to play along. He ran over his thoughts, checking for any sign of not having control, but he felt clear and safe. What the Wakandan scientists did had worked! He made a mental sigh of relief, but in the midst of his calm, he also felt a surge of anger. He knew that this was not the work of his old brainwashing, but it was the work of his memories. Hearing the words caused him to feel so much pain from what he did in the past. Slowly and steadily, he raised his gun, the barrel pointed straight at Zemo’s chest.   
Zemo glanced down at the weapon pointed at him and spoke again, in English this time. “Still the same Winter Soldier,” he laughed. “Still the same puppet.”   
Bucky pushed back his emotions and reached out with his metal arm. Keeping his eyes trained on Zemo, he pulled the bullets out of the gun, and dropped them one by one; the sound echoing in the silence. He saw Zemo’s smug look turn into a frown. Bucky kept his voice from shaking as he said, “That’s not me anymore. I’m done with being brainwashed into a killer and a monster. Those words mean nothing to me.” He paused. “I’m not going to kill you.”   
Zemo was stunned. Bucky was still rendering what he just said when a familiar female voice spoke into his ear. “We have his location tracked. Your job here is done.”  
“Thanks Sharon. Barnes, I’ll come to get you now,” said Sam’s voice from the earpiece.   
Bucky knew that the mission wasn’t over yet; it had only just begun. But Sharon Carter and her team were on their way to attempt to capture Helmut Zemo, and maybe that was the first step to defeating him.   
~~~  
When Sam caught sight of the two figures below him, he hurtled into a dive. Bucky’s vibranium arm glinted in the sunlight and he went down closer, stopping when he heard a conversation.   
“You really think that you can just capture me that easily?” Zemo questioned. “You may be too frightened to kill, James, but I, on the other hand, am not.” Sam saw Zemo’s weapon rise up at Bucky just in time. He swooped down and grabbed Barnes by the arm just as a shot rang out, narrowly missing the man’s torso.   
“Can you slow down!?” Bucky yelled, his now-short hair blowing in the wind.  
“We have to go!” Sam responded, flying up higher. “Sharon’s waiting for us!” Sam suddenly saw a small object hurtling at them. He turned and blocked the bullet with Captain America’s shield -- well, technically his shield now. He looked down and saw Zemo staring up at them, arm extended in their direction. As Sam flew farther away, deflecting bullets with his shield and wings, Bucky continued to hold on with one hand. Until he didn’t. Zemo fired directly at them, and instead of hitting the shield, Bucky’s flesh arm took the impact instead. Bucky cried out in pain and released from Sam’s grip, sending him charging straight towards the ground. Sam didn’t realize what had happened until he heard the whoosh of air from below him, carrying Barnes with it. He turned and dove down, chasing after Bucky, but the man was falling too fast. His arm was bleeding but his eyes were wide open, locked with Sam’s. As Sam was distracted, a huge gust of wind blew him in another direction, away from Bucky. When he looked over again, he heard a thump and saw his friend lifeless in the dirt. Sam instantly landed, tumbling to the ground, distraught and concerned.   
“Bucky!” Sam called out as he ran over to the limp body lying on the ground. Bucky was on his back, covered in dirt, bruised and scratched. His arm was bleeding from the wound and his eyes were closed. Sam knelt down next to Bucky and felt for his pulse. When he felt a faint thumping, he breathed a sigh of relief. Sam knew that Bucky also had the super soldier serum, like Cap, so that thankfully should’ve given him a higher chance of survival. But that relief faded as he felt Bucky’s pulse start to diminish. He frantically dropped his shield at his feet and started giving his partner chest compressions. When that didn’t work, he cupped Bucky’s face in his hands and started giving him mouth-to-mouth, but Barnes still wasn’t responding.   
Sam started to panic. Tears were forming in his eyes; and he rarely cried. He didn’t want to lose Bucky -- he couldn’t. He repeated the process over and over until he finally saw something. Barnes’ chest thrust upward and he swallowed a large amount of air. His eyes flew open and locked with Sam’s. There was a look on his face that Sam couldn’t place, but it looked like Bucky was about to attack. What happened next was something that Sam never saw coming. Bucky reached up, grabbed the back of Sam’s neck, and pulled him down until their lips met. Sam was in shock. He had no idea what was happening or what to do, but he knew that he liked it. Bucky held on firmly for a quick moment more, then pulled back, breathing heavily. “Wh-what was that for?” Sam stammered, flustered.   
“You’re terrible at CPR,” Bucky replied, smirking. “Let’s go.” He tried to rise to his feet, then fell back down out of exhaustion and pain. “Ow.”   
Sam grabbed Bucky’s hand and pulled him up, supporting his waist. As the two of them walked off towards Sharon’s car, Sam caught Bucky’s soft smile out of the corner of his eye. “Huh,” he thought, “Maybe working together wasn’t such a bad idea after all.”


End file.
